


Put A Ring On It

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Navy SEAL!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi take the next step.</p><p>Or, the one where things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

Erwin plucked up the courage to ask Levi to marry him six months after they moved in together, the ring his mother had given him before he went off to war in his pocket.

He had been planning it for weeks, so when Levi's friend Hanji bounced into their house to take Levi away for some "best friend time" ("c'mon Levi we never do anything together") Erwin had never been so grateful for the over excitable beta

He cleaned himself up first, shaving after his shower and putting on black slacks and a nice button down shirt.

Then he started cooking.

By the time Levi got home Erwin had a nice dinner ready, complete with wine and a white tablecloth.

The front door closed, and a moment later, "Erwin, what smells so good?"

Before he was even finished asking Erwin could hear his footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

He lit the two white candles on the table just in time, turning to give Levi a smile.

"What is this? I didn't for what our anniversary right?"

Erwin laughed. Their Anniversary was on Levi's birthday and Christmas, a blessing because they would never forget the date.

"Of course not, I just wanted to surprise you."

Levi rolled his eyes, but he had a rare smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Levi walked over to Erwin and leaned up on his toes, the smell of happy Omega filling the air.

"Thanks, Erwin," Levi said, voice so low it was rough.

The sound of it sent a shiver down the Alpha's spine.

Pressing a kiss to Levi's waiting lips, Erwin lead him over to the table, pulling his chair out for him.

"I'm not some chick you have to woo, Erwin, for fuck's sake," Levi grumbled, but Erwin knew it was just a show.

"No, you're more than that," Erwin chuckled, pressing his lips to Levi's head.

He poured their wine before sitting down.

\----------  
Halfway through dinner Erwin lifted his glass to Levi.

Levi shook his head but touched glasses anyway, taking a sip of the rich red wine.

Erwin was too busy watching Levi to pay his own glass any heed, realizing that he had been staring when dark red liquid spilled down the front of his crisp white shirt.

Cursing he put his glass down and grabbed for the napkin beside his plate, dabbing at the mess as it soaked through his shirt.

"Shit," Levi muttered, getting out of his chair.

He started pushing at Erwin's jacket, getting it off his shoulders before Erwin could protest.

Erwin had to grab his hands when Levi started to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Levi-"

"Erwin, you have to change your shirt. That shit's gonna stain."

"Levi," he tried again, tightening his grip on Levi's wrists.

"I'll go change, okay?"

Levi nodded, eyes still on the red mess on Erwin's chest, the sight of it unsettling.

He turned to check over Erwin's jacket, wet at the front, when he felt something in the breast pocket.

Fishing it out, Levi froze when his fingertips snagged on a ring.

The fancy dinner made sense now, and Levi felt like he was going to cry.

Something must have come through in his scent because Erwin stopped halfway through the door, face going white when he saw what Levi was holding.

"Oh, Levi," He sighed out, coming closer when the first tear slipped down the Omega's cheek.

Erwin stepped in front of him and cupped his face, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"It wasn't suppose to go like this. I had it all planned out."

Levi took in a shaky breath, pushing the ring into Erwin's palm.

"Then show me."

Erwin smiled and knelt down before Levi, taking one of his hands into his own shaking one.

"Levi Ackerman," Erwin started, the words familiar on his tongue. He'd been repeating them while he cooked.

"I was lost before I met you, and these last eight months have been the happiest time of my life. I love you so much it hurts, and I want everyone to know it. Levi, will you be my husband, my Mate? Will you marry me?"

A moment of silence, and then Levi was nodding his head frantically, dropping to his knees.

"Yes, yes, yes," he mumbled, between the kisses he pressed to Erwin's mouth, each one lingering a little longer.

Erwin slipped the ring on his finger before tangling Levi's with his own, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth when Levi pulled back, breathless.

Pressing a kiss to Levi's finger, right over the ring, Erwin smiled.

"God, I love you."

The warm smell of happiness and love swelled around them, and Levi pressed another kiss to Erwin's lips.

"I love you too, Erwin. My Alpha."

Erwin shivered, but his response was cut off by a knock at the door, the sharp rapping resounding through the apartment.

Erwin and Levi shared a look, before the Alpha stood up, pulling Levi to his feet.

Forgetting for a moment about his stained shirt, Erwin went to answer the door.

A young man in uniform stood on the other side, a crisp letter in his hand.

He gave a salute. "Commander Smith, a letter for you, from the Master Chief."

Erwin's heart nearly stopped, but he took the letter with a steady hand.

"Thank you, Officer," Erwin answered, standing at his full height.  
Offering a salute in return, Erwin waited for the younger man to turn on his heal before closing the door and carefully tearing the letter open.

"Command Master Chief Petty Officer Erwin Alexander Smith, it is my pleasure to inform you that your latest psychological evaluation has shown that you are ready for combat..."

Erwin read the rest of the letter, blood running cold.

He knew when he enlisted that he would be in the Navy for years, and once he was named a SEAL he knew that time hadn't gotten any shorter.

Then his last mission had been a disaster, and so many men had died at his command, and he thought that was it. That he'd get discharged before he got taking off of Psych leave.

He never expected to be deployed again.

"Erwin, what happened?" Levi asked, coming up to him.

Erwin's face was white, his scent tainted with a mix of worry and fear.

Erwin looked up at Levi, eyes wide, and said the words he never thought he'd say again.

"I'm being deployed."


End file.
